


our eternity

by killingthestalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Katsuki Yuuri, Angel Phichit Chulanont, Angel Yuri Plisetsky, Anxiety, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Broken Promises, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Abuse, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingthestalker/pseuds/killingthestalker
Summary: in which viktor is a broken 21-year old and yuuri is his guardian angel





	our eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which viktor is a broken 21-year old and yuuri is his guardian angel

he was arching into the familiar touch of soft palms cupping his cheeks.

 

_"i haven't seen you in so long... how have you been?"_

 

he realised that he was crying when thumbs wiped his tears away.

 

"who...are you?" he heard himself whisper, voice broken and hoarse.

 

_"don't you remember me?"_

 

"i...i don't." he admitted quietly, enjoying the warmth enveloping his slowly reddening cheeks.

 

he was given a smile so beautiful it took his breath away.

 

_“yuuri katsuki. that is my name.”_

 

“y-yuuri…?” his eyes grew visibly, realisation crashing down on him like tide.

 

the angelic smile widened.

 

_“yes, my love. i’ve come to save you yet again.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,  
> this is the prologue of my upcoming fanfiction: the night we met  
> i am really excited to work on this fanfiction, because the idea has been around for a while noww (*¯︶¯*)  
> chapter one will be posted in a few days, so stay tuned hehe  
> i love all of you, my fellow fujoshis and fudanshis (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
